


Enchanted

by Madashatters



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madashatters/pseuds/Madashatters
Summary: The easiest way to explain being with Klaus was that he allowed you to love him, to care about him. At any moment he could snap, whether it be a too deep breath or shuffle of feet when he said stand still, he allowed you to exist. And while it was terrifying, the reward was worth the price. At least to you it was.





	Enchanted

At first, you could never understand how someone could love him. He was the bad guy, tormenting the people you loved and cared for with no rhyme or reason. He was meant to be hated and you did. Sometimes you still do. The problem was that they always used you as a distraction. You had come back in town at the perfect time, though some would argue it was the worse; the drama you left to avoid became a war and Caroline had rejected the leader of the opposing side. Luckily for everyone else, the moment he saw you he was intrigued.

You had met before you knew who he was, just getting back in town and wanting a drink. An actual one at the Grill. He could tell you were a new blood but there was something else he couldn’t quite place and he was never one to not know something. “Drinking alone, love?” He sat down next to you with a smirk, nodding towards the bartender to get him a drink. He was full of arrogant charm and you were falling for it. Maybe that was why you were where you were; you met him before you knew how terrible he was. Before you knew the hybrid murderer, you knew the flirty stranger with the beautiful eyes. Or maybe you’re just making excuses for yourself.

You had smiled, even leaned towards him to get a little closer. A moth to a forest fire. “Building up courage.” You had left Mystic Falls after you had died and came back as a vampire, a mistake from an angry Damon. You wanted to figure out the new you, avoid the opinions from all sides, and after so long, you were finally able to go back home. Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline had kept you updated from Katherine to Alaric and, yes, the Originals but you only ever heard names.

“For what may I ask?” You remember his voice being enchanting, not in the way it is when you’re compelled, but in a way where you wanted him to say more just so you could hear it.

“I’ve been gone a long time.” You drank, the nervousness you had felt before entering the grill coming back. “I’m not sure how my friends will react.”

“That explains why I haven’t seen you around.” Something mischievous had flashed in his eyes and, looking back, it could’ve been that he knew what you would soon learn. “I’d remember a face like yours.”

It was cliché but, somehow, when he said it, it was completely new. “Same goes to you, you weren’t here before I left.” The realization of who he could be started then and his smirk had told you he knew it. ”What’s your name stranger?”

“Ah ah. You first, love.” He shook his finger at you, taking a drink as he did.

“Y/N. Y/N Y/L/N.” His smirk sharpened and you had found yourself staring his lips.

He had gotten up from the stool and taken your hand, eloquently bowing and laying a kiss on it. It didn’t seem out of place but it could’ve been because he stared at you the entire time, his eyes locking you to the spot. “I hope to see you again Y/N. “

He turned to leave but before he walked out the door you had yelled, “Your name?”

Without turning or raising his voice he said, “Klaus.” And that was the end of the beautiful stranger.

——

The reactions of your friends seeing you again were mixed. The only one truly excited to see you was Jeremy while the rest were varying degrees of concerned about your timing. Except for Damon but you couldn’t find it in yourself to think of him as a friend after what he did.

“So where did you fly off to little bird?” You had stepped away, needing a second to process everything you had missed, when Damon had saddled up next to you.

“Are you ever not suspicious?” You had tried to get some distance between the two of you but he refused. Personal boundaries didn’t exist when he wanted answers.

“Nope.” He acted as if he knew something that could ruin you. “Just wondering why you decided to come back now.” He leaned forward, “And the first thing you do is talk to the baddy of all baddies. Pretty suspicious don’t you think?” There it was.

“I didn’t know who he was.” Which was true. You had just spent the last hour learning every single thing Klaus had done to get what he wanted and the list wasn’t all that good. But, despite that, you were still curious. Damon didn’t need to know that. “He approached me, not the other way around.”

Damon had stared at you for a second though with his piercing blue eyes it felt more like he was dissecting you. He reached his own conclusion and grabbed your arm, tight, and dragged you back into the house. “Looks like our little hummingbird isn’t useless after all.” You never understood the bird comparisons.

“Damon, what are you talking about?” Elena asked, getting up slowly when she saw the grip he had on you.

“They were pretty chatty with Klaus earlier and since blondie can no longer be of help in that department-“ He let the sentence hang, pushing you forward if they didn’t get the message.

“No, absolutely not. It’s bad enough that you turned them Damon!” Elena argued.

“Oh please I did them a favor.” He rolled his eyes.

Then Stefan stepped forward, a tainted hope in his eyes. “Do you think you could Y/N?”

Damon’s hand tightened around your arm and you repressed a flinch. Maybe it was the pain or the desperation in everyone’s eyes but you had to help. Or maybe you just wanted to see Klaus again. “I can try.”

Damon had finally let go, presenting you like a trophy, “See? Not useless.”

——

They had to see if you could actually distract him before they went through with whatever plan they had. They had learned with Caroline, it wasn’t smart to only use her when they were up to something. So you found yourself walking around, waiting for Klaus to find you. And he did. You were sitting at the fountain when he had walked over to you, a small smile on his face. You wished the nervousness you felt was fake. “Fancy seeing you here, love.” Later on you would learn that he was looking for you, wanting to know more about the new vampire in town.

You averted your eyes and looked ahead, “I’m not supposed to talk to you.”

He sat down next to you, not too close but you could feel him there. It was maddening. “Is that so? Tell me, who is giving you these commands?” You looked at him and the expression on your face said everything. He sighed in understanding, “Ah, of course, the Salvatores.” He clenched his jaw, “I assume they’ve caught you up on what you’ve missed.” All you could do was nod. “I see.”

He had moved to stand back up and you should’ve let him; you had proven you could do it, that’s all they needed, but you wanted to know more. Needed to. You had touched his arm, briefly, before he fully got up “Wait!” He stared at you in shock, causing you to pull back your hand like it was burned. You had his full attention then and, surprisingly, it wasn’t all suspicion. “So…you’re a hybrid?”

The suspicion left when he heard the curiosity in your voice. It wasn’t a trap, they would never allow you to hear his side of the story.

“The first of many to come.” He smirked and you couldn’t help but return it. He stroked the side of your face, almost like an afterthought. “Tell me love, how did you end up this way?”

They had warned you that he could compel other vampires but he wasn’t then. It was like he trusted you to answer honestly or maybe you were just compelled in other ways. You swallowed the lump in your throat, you hadn’t thought about the incident since it happened. “Damon needed leverage and when he killed me, I didn’t stay dead.” You shrugged, “I was the least important out of all of them, it makes sense that he chose me.”

“He didn’t know you would come back, did he?” There was something like empathy in his eyes but that was impossible. Not with who he was.

You shook your head, “Lucky for him, I did. Though Elena would’ve forgiven him sooner or later.”

Without realizing it, you had looked down as you told your story. He lifted your chin with a finger, holding it as he stared into your eyes. “Do you really think so low of yourself?”

You shrugged, “Is it thinking low when it’s the truth?”

“I hope to show you a different truth then.” There was a sincerity in his voice that made you think, in some weird way, he cared. He knew nothing about you, barely knew more than your name, but whatever connection you had was deeper than that. You smiled genuinely, forgetting why you were here in the first place, until you heard a very annoyed cough. His smile fell, his hand dropping while he turned to look at Caroline. ”Caroline, to what do we owe the pleasure?”

Caroline gave a sarcastic copy of his smirk, pulling you away from the fountain and Klaus as she did. “The pleasure is me taking my friend away before you kill them or something.”

“I assure you murder was far from my mind.” Can vampires blush? Heat had flooded your face and you didn’t know whether to look at him or hide.

Caroline groaned in disgust, “Even if you weren’t the lowest of the low. Y/N deserves to be more than a second choice.”

You did look at him then and to no surprise he was already looking at you, “I agree, wholeheartedly.”

She groaned again, not understanding the double meaning to his words. She pulled you away but you couldn’t help but look back at him before you were interrogated by the Scooby Doo gang. He mimicked call me, a too modern animation to his ancient being, but it made you laugh nonetheless. And it made Caroline pull that much harder.

——

They had trusted you to distract him, telling you nothing else in case he decided to compel it out of you. You knew nothing going in but something told you, Klaus wouldn’t make it out alive. That made it so much harder when you went home and found a box and a letter with your name on it, inviting you to the Mikaelson ball. _Save me a dance_ was written beautifully and you were surprised to find how your heart hurt when reading his name. It could be the last day you’d see him, the last day someone would see you as a first choice. The outfit was beautiful and your heart fell even more. Your friends came first no matter what and there was no time for you to have doubt but still, the thought stayed in the back of your head. That maybe you didn’t have to choose them. It only rang louder as you walked into the Mikaelson’s mansion. You were looking for one of the Salvatore’s or even Caroline, someone that you knew so you didn’t feel so out of place. Then someone cleared their throat. You had turned to see Elijah, the somewhat trustworthy original. “I’m afraid we haven’t met yet. Elijah Mikaelson.”

“Y/N.” You were more nervous than you thought you would be but then again the deal was only the hybrid, not his family too.

Elijah smiled wide, “Ah, yes, my brother speaks greatly of you.”

Before you could ask him any questions, like what exactly Klaus had said, you were whisked away without being excused. You were starting to get tired of everyone grabbing your arms. “Forget which original you’re supposed to be chatting up?” Damon hissed.

You pulled your arm out of his grasp, glaring as you did. “He came up to me and, unlike you, I actually have manners.”

His piercing stare had stopped being threatening at some point. You had stared into the eyes of the beast and found acceptance, Damon could never win against that. “Is there a problem here, love?” Hearing his voice had made your heart beat faster than you thought it could and you hoped it was too loud for either of their hearing to pick it up. From the way Klaus smiled, it wasn’t.

Damon disappeared into the crowd, leaving you to goggle at the hybrid in front of you. He took your hand, kissing it like he did at the grill but it was different. You were both in fancy outfits at a ball and you were stupid enough to think that you understood him a little more. “You’re _captivating_.” And with his words, the thought you’d been having all night began to scream.

You pulled him closer, searching the crowd for anyone in ear shot. He had held you to him in worry as you looked up at him, “I need to tell you something.” He stared at you intensely but there was a clinking of glass and he left to see his mother with a promise to be back.

“You can’t fall for it.” You jumped and turned to see Elena. She wasn’t supposed to be here you, knew that much. She side eyed you, pretending to listen to the toast that was happening. “He’s charming and manipulative, you can’t fall for him.”

You could very easily say the same about Damon but you kept your mouth shut. That was Bonnie and Caroline’s place and you were always closer to Jermey anyway. “I’m not.”

“I don’t think you believe that.” The toast ended and Elena’s eyes followed the original witch up the stairs. You moved to stop her but someone took your hand and spun you into their arms. You caught yourself on Klaus’ chest, smiling and for once not minding being manhandled.

“I believe you owe me a dance.” He led you to the ballroom, a smug smirk on his face.

“I believe you never actually asked.” You were always a pusher and from the way his smirk sharpened, he liked that about you.

He had let go of your hand, his own empty as he presented it to you. “May I have this dance?”

“You may.” You took his hand and joined the dancing couples around you. “I don’t really know what I’m doing.” You whispered. He held you tight, his hand caressing your hip as you felt his breath along your neck.

“Just follow my lead.” So you did.

——

He led you away from the crowd before the switch in the dance came. “Don’t feel like sharing?”

His eyes traced your figure and a predatory look briefly crossed his face. “Love, you have no idea.” He pulled you backward into a room and instead of a bedroom you were met with nothing but art. “Thought we could talk away from everyone.”

You stared in awe at the paintings around you. “You did all this?” You said in shock.

He was almost sheepish when he said, “Yes.” and that he even had a piece in a museum. He stood behind you, not touching but somehow you felt his presence even more. “Have you ever been?”

A laugh had escaped you before you could help it, “I haven’t be anywhere.” Even when you left you had stayed in Virginia. The world was a mystery to you.

“I can take you.” He spun you around, an almost manic look of hope in his eyes. “Anywhere in the world, we can go. You just have to say the word.”

You were going to laugh before you realized that he wasn’t joking. “You’re serious?”

He pulled you closer, your breathing began to pick up. “As serious as a dagger to the chest.”

“Why?” You couldn’t understand why out of everyone he’d choose you. Not long ago it was Caroline he wanted, what if everything was just a lie. What if he was playing you the way you were _supposed_ to be playing him.

“Because you are the most enchanting being I have ever laid eyes on.” He stroked your cheek like he did at the fountain, this time pulling your face closer as he did. His voice dropped to a whisper as he searched your eyes, “Because you see apart of me that so little people do.” In the moment, all you could think about was kissing him. It would’ve been so easy, to surge forward and kiss the lips that were so tantalizingly close. To let him know how you felt despite everyone telling you to run the other way. You were sure that’s what he thought your answer would be when he asked “You wanted to tell me something?” His voice had quickly morphed into a sin and it had took everything in you not to dive into it.

You pushed back, still clutching at his chest though you weren’t sure when you started to. “It’s my friends.”

“Are you sure you can call them that?” He was right and in a way it was the perfect thing for him to say in the moment. All the doubt and guilt you felt about wanting to tell him disappeared. But you were left with fear, at what he would do when you told him or what they would do when they found out, you weren’t sure.

“I don’t know anymore. But they trust me.”

“With what love?” He tried to pull you back in, distracted by the promise of something more but you couldn’t go through with it. Not with what was happening.

“They’ve been planning something. I don’t know what exactly but I know it involves you.” He did pull back then, his usual mask falling onto his face but his hands were still gentle. “And I think it’s bad.”

“Is that really all you know? Tell me the truth.” It’s strange how the same eyes can be so hopeful one moment and so terrifying the next. You nodded, not able to find the words again. He pulled you close, this time in threat, “I don’t want to compel you but I will if you leave me no choice.”

“They didn’t tell me anything so even if you did, you wouldn’t know anything.” He let go of you and took a step back, breathing deeply.

“Why are you telling me this?” His anger was on the edge and you weren’t sure who it was directed at.

“I-I Don’t know.” He nodded once and left, leaving you in a room full of his paintings and your own questions.

——

It was a test and you had failed. There was no plan for that night except to see if you were on their side and you had fallen for it. Caroline had tried to defend you, “They’re compelled! They have to be!” And almost everyone believed her or at least they wanted to.

But Damon wasn’t having it. “They’re not compelled and you know it. Face it, Goldilocks, they’re working for the enemy now.”

They argued liked that for a while, back and forth and back and forth right in front of you. The others sometimes joining in but Elena’s pitiful stare was a constant. Then Stefan stepped in front of you like he did in the very beginning and asked you straight out, “Have you been compelled?”

You started to flounder. You would love to say that you weren’t, that what you felt was real and it’s your own messed up judgement but you couldn’t say for sure you weren’t. Stefan could see that. He had put his hand on your shoulder, empathy in his eyes, “We’ll figure it out.” You nodded though you weren’t sure you could trust him. You weren’t sure if you could trust anyone anymore, even yourself.

——

Klaus came to your house the next day with barely contained anger. You debated not stepping out onto the porch but you had to. He’d cause a scene if you didn’t and you wanted what family you had to be safe. He paced along your porch as you sat on the bench. “You lied to me.” He was hurt and you were starting to understand why. He thought you had double bluffed him, that the lot of you were so confident in defeating him, they could do a stunt like last night. He was just like you; there was no one he could trust.

“I didn’t.” He stepped towards you with threat in his stance and you’d be lying if you said you weren’t a little afraid. You’ve learned that’s important to him; to have some fear in every relationship. ”They tricked me.”

He stopped in his tracks, his anger now mixing with his curiosity instead of dying out. “What do you mean?”

You couldn’t look him in the eye, “It was a test to see if I was on their side and I failed.” You shrugged, there wasn’t much you could do. Until you learned for sure whether you were compelled or not, you were alone. You chuckled with self deprecation , “Pretty badly actually.” He didn’t say anything for a while, just looking down at you with an indiscernible expression. So before he could say anything, you stood up and looked at him directly, “Am I compelled? Is that what this is?”

“This?” He asked softly. Or as soft as his naturally harsh tone could get.

“This, Klaus!” You gestured towards the two of you, how you felt finally overflowing in exasperation and confusion. “I know nothing about you except the terrible things you’ve done and _continue_ to do but I can’t find it in myself to care! I understand that I can’t change you, that I should fear you and I _do_ but there’s _something_ that keeps bringing me to you and I just don’t understand it.” You looked at him with desperation, for answers, for him. “So please, just tell me if I’m compelled or not so I can at least trust _myself_ again-“

Your rant was cut off as he pulled you, harshly, into his lips. He grasped at your hips, clutching you to him with the same desperation you had felt. His kiss was an attack, one you succumbed to immediately, holding onto his blonde locks for some kind of anchor as he rushed the two of you against the side of your house. The pain fluttered along your back but all you could think about was matching every pull with a push of your own. With ever clash of teeth from him, you’d claw your nails a little deeper into his skin and with every sensation, he pushed you harder and harder into the wall behind you. You were surprised it didn’t cave in but there was a hole the perfect shape of his fist after you had bit his lip a little too hard. He shot back after the collision, resting his head on your shoulder as you both tried to catch your breath. He kissed where his head laid and you didn’t know if you were in bliss or shock. It could’ve been both. He slowly came back up to look at you, mischief once again dancing in his eyes. “There has not been a moment, thought, or feeling that I have compelled you to experience.” He kissed the top of your forehead and rested his chin on top of yours as he practically laid against you. “I wanted you to learn a different truth and that would be pointless if I forced it.”

There were a million choices you could’ve made then. You should’ve said goodbye, told him you were done with him, and never think of him again like Caroline did. You could’ve run and never looked back. Instead, you wrapped your arms around him and rested your head against his chest, smiling as he tightly wound his own around you. “I don’t know what I’m gonna do.” You mumbled against his shirt.

He rubbed your back, in comfort or just to feel now that he could. “Stay with me.” You should’ve said no. He was the bad guy. He killed countless people and threatened everyone you cared about including yourself. It wasn’t healthy but it somehow felt safe. It didn’t make sense.

“Okay.” And you did.

**Author's Note:**

> Sep 27, 2018


End file.
